Mobile communication of information is common practice with today's technology. Information communicated with mobile devices may include photos, videos, audio recordings, and location information. Sometimes, an event may occur where a large number of people may be taking photos, videos, etc. of a similar subject in a similar area. The information collected by the mobile devices may then be communicated via messaging, uploading, or other means of communication.